Naruto in Edenia
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Upon companing Tsunade to anew realm to meet earthrealms new allies but however the Queen of this realm wants something in return as Naruto is right in the middel of it. Naruto X Mortal Kombat NarutoXKitanaXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter I-Into Edenia**

**The Village Hidden in the leaves: One week after Pain's defeat**

**Tsunade's office:**

Naruto Uzumaki has been summon by Tsunade the fifth Hokage for a special task as Naruto show up wanting to know what his favorite Hokage wants with him?

"Hey Baa-chan you wanted to give me a mission I heard from Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto cross his arms over his chest waiting to hear what Tsunade has to say. The beautiful blonde hair busty Hokage let out a sign before she spoke.

"How many times I told you stop calling me Baa-chan." Tsunade rubbed her forehead but she knew he was never gonna stop calling her that "Anyway I have a special mission for Naruto. I am traveling to a place called Edenia and well I need your help."

"You want me to take your Hokage? Already I'm fine with that." Naruto chuckle with delight he didn't mind becoming Hokage for the day or the week or even for a month.

"Shut up and listen and let me finish idiot." Tsunade glare at her favorite hyper ninja with an angry glare which made Naruto shut up quickly "Sorry Baa-chan please go on."

"Thank you Naruto. Anyway I am going there and I need you as my bodyguard." Naruto was a bit surprise that she picked him "Why me Baa-chan? Surely you can pick Kakashi-sensei or even Captain Yamato or even Super-Bushy-brow!"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto "Because I trust you Naruto. You defeated Pain by yourself you protected the village with your life. Kakashi and everyone else will be busy helping everyone restore the village and you are the hero you need your break. Beside the ruler of Edenia wants to see the hero who save his home by himself." This made Naruto even more wanting to join Tsunade on this mission.

"I don't know Baa-chan I did it because it's every ninja job to protect his or hers home." Naruto scratch the back of his head unsure to come along. Tsunade grab Naruto by his throat and pull him into her breasts squeezing him tight with her arms "What you don't like to hang out with your Baa-chan?"

Naruto struggle to get free Tsunade almighty breast hold but Tsunade soon let him go "I didn't mean it like that Baa-chan I'll go I'll go just keep those dangerous weapons away from me." Tsunade laughed "Beauty is deadly remembered that Naruto females are the number one assassins in the world."

Naruto rubbed his cheeks "Yeah trust me I'll remember that from now on." He sweatdrop soon after as Tsunade grin at the young Uzumaki "When do we leave Baa-chan?" he ask.

"Tonight you don't need to pack it won't take long. The path way opens during the night. So don't be late Naruto got it?"

"Don't worry Baa-chan there is one thing I'm not, I'm not always late like Kakashi-sensei." Naruto left Tsunade's office afterwards. Tsunade sign as her favorite ninja left her office "That boy needs a nice girl in his life. I'm too old to be having kids."

**Later that Night:**

Naruto met up with Tsunade the village's gates right on time. It was just Tsunade and Naruto nobody else, Shizune was left in chance until the two returns. Naruto and Tsunade left the village hidden in the leaves and enter the hidden forest.

Naruto follow Tsunade right behind her until they reached a large waterfall.

"Here we are." The blonde Hokage said. Naruto looked at the waterfall and wonder where is this place "Baa-chan is the place behind the waterfall?" he ask as Tsunade look back at the young ninja "No Naruto it's inside the waterfall."

Naruto and Tsunade walked across the small lake and enter the waterfall. As they enter a hidden cave inside the waterfall there was a gate in front of them after they enter the waterfall. Tsunade knocked on the steel gate twice with a hard knock and spoke in a language Naruto never heard before.

The steel gate open wide as the two enter through the steel gate as the gate closes right behind them.

**The Realm of Edenia:**

The two made their way across only to find themselves in another place. Another world another land another realm as upon leaving the cave and pass through the waterfall. Naruto found himself within a different area the land was beautiful and rich with life and beauty.

It was night the moon was up high in the sky with stars shining bright.

"Come on Naruto we didn't come here for site seeing." Naruto snap out of it and quickly caught up with Tsunade. Tsunade walked across a small red wooden bridge as Naruto run across the bridge to catch up with her.

**Edenian Palace:**

The palace was a large palace bigger than the Hokage's tower. Guards staying in front of the palace to protect it from anyone who bring harm to their Queen and Princess.

"Place your business or leave at once?" One of the guards spoke.

"I am Tsunade the fifth Hokage from earthrealm leader of the village hidden in the leaves." Tsunade stated who she was as right away the guards stood aside "Ah lady Tsunade oh yes Queen Sindel has been waiting for you for some time."

Tsunade nod her head "Let's go Naruto."

"Right behind ya Baa-chan!"

**Hallway:**

Another pair of guards stood in Tsunade's and Naruto's way guarding the throne room.

"I am here to see Queen Sindel." The guards stood aside letting Tsunade in but just as Naruto was about to step in the guards blocked Naruto's way "Hey what's the big deal?"

"Only the Queen and Lady Tsunade are allow in the throne room. Visitors and guardians must stay outside the throne room." The second guard said to Naruto.

"That's okay Naruto I'll be fine just wait out here." Naruto step back after he sign he walked and rest his back against the wall of the hallway wanted to see who this Queen Sindel was and why she wanted to see Tsunade?

**Sindel's Throne Room:**

Tsunade enter the throne room. The throne room was the largest room in the palace. The throne room floors and walls as Tsunade saw Queen Sindel was sitting in her throne room seeing the Queen smiled when she saw Tsunade had finally arrival she rose from her throne and walked towards the fifth Hokage.

"Tsunade you've finally made it." Sindel gave Tsunade a welcome hug as Tsunade return the hug as well. Tsunade smiled at the Queen it was good to see her at last "How goes things in the leaf village?"

Tsunade wasn't sure where to begin as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand "We are still recovering from the attack by the Akatsuki. But we will recover fully very soon. The village was destroy before and it was rebuilt and so it can be rebuilt again. Raiden came to me telling me Edenia can offer support to our village."

Sindel nod her head "Yes, it has been some time since Shao Kahn's defeat and Edenia has been free from him finally. Raiden came to me one day telling me your dear boy is the son of Minato and Kushina."

"How does Raiden knows about them?"

Sindel chuckle "Minato was the second chosen one. Originally Minato was the one who was to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament sixteen years back but news of his death force Raiden to change his plans to search for a new chosen one. The Shaolin Monk Liu Kang was a nice choice. Raiden would have picked your boy but he was too young."

"Naruto is sixteen he'll be seventeen in three months."

"Where is he? I wish to see him."

"Outside the guards told him to wait." Tsunade jerked her right thump back behind her.

"I see." With the snap of her finger the doors open wide "Guards allow Mr. Naruto to enter I wish to speak with him." The guards did as their queen command them letting Naruto inside the throne room as the doors close behind Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Tsunade and bow his head showing respect to both Tsunade and Queen Sindel "Thank you for letting me in."

"Ah so this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's very handsome young man hard to believe he saved the village single handed." Sindel was indeed impressed by this while Naruto blush of embarrassment yet he felt honor.

"Thank you Queen Sindel I did what I had to do." The young Uzumaki chuckle afterwards while leaving Tsunade and Sindel smiling at the young man.

"Tsunade Edenia will support the hidden leaf village but only under these causation." Both Naruto and Tsunade were open ears to what Sindel will have to say "The village must not hold any secrets or dark secrets I want an honest trust. I will have my people and soldiers help you and your village at anytime of your needs. And thirdly I want to form an alliance with earthrealm."

Tsunade nod her head agreeing with Queen Sindel "Very well Sindel we agree with your causations. We will not hold any secrets against you we will be completely honest with you. And we will gladly form an alliance with the realm of Edenia."

"Not just any normal alliances. Any normal alliance can be easily broken." Sindel have dealt with traitors before and she will not have Edenia fall again.

"What kind do you have in mind Queen Sindel?" Naruto asked the beautiful Queen.

Sindel grew a smile "A Marriage alliance."

"Marriage?" Naruto looked confuse.

Tsunade quickly caught on what Sindel wanted "Surely with your daughter or yourself?"

Sindel laugh lightly "I am too old to marry such a young man. But my daughter she isn't getting any younger and she has single for quite a very long time. And my daughter's friend is single as well."

"Offering a marriage between both of them?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto asked Tsunade "Um Baa-chan I'm confuse what's going on? Who's getting married? Is it Kakashi-sensei or someone in the village?"

Tsunade shook her head "No Naruto. The person we are talking about is in here, the lucky guy is you Naruto."

"What me get married? But I'm sixteen I'm too young and I don't even know the girl I'm gonna married!" Naruto yelled he was freaking out so suddenly.

"Relax will you knucklehead I know your too young. But Konoha rules goes when your eighteen you are able to be web." Tsunade explain to calm Naruto down "You'll have time to get to know her long before you and her get marry."

"But who am I getting marry too?"

"My daughter Kitana and her friend Jade." Sindel spoke.

"Baa-chan why pick me I'm no good with girls. Beside don't you have other better guys then me to pick?"

"Naruto quit crying about getting married. You got balls show me you're a man damn it! Beside you are the last known Uzumaki. We need the Uzumaki clan back they're the strongest clan Konoha ever had. Your mother was an Uzumaki. Beside I'm too old I can't have children you're the Uzumaki clan only hope." Tsunade explain to Naruto why having get married is very importate.

"You're an Uzumaki too Baa-chan?" Tsunade nodded her head "Yes I am an Uzumaki, Naruto on my grandmother side of the family."

"And having the Uzumaki clan breed here in Edenia is the safest place. Your clan has helped us before." Sindel spoke "Ten thousand years ago."

"The Uzumaki clan has been around for that long?" both Tsunade and Sindel nod their heads "And now I'm the only one left? Baa-chan I need to think this over."

"That's okay Naruto we won't rush this upon you." Sindel said.

"Thanks Queen Sindel." Naruto smiled.

The doors of the throne room open wide as two beautiful women enter the throne room. One was wearing a blue and black patterned leotard, and her long black is held in place by a red ribbon. Her face was beauty on another level her brown eyes were beautiful.

The second woman was darker look then the other one, her skin was brown colored. She wore a green skin-tight outfit as her legs were long and beautiful. Her eyes were green. Her long was black colored and very long but not long as the other woman.

"Mother we have return." The woman bow her head to Sindel, as Sindel smile upon seeing the return of her daughter Princess Kitana and the return of Jade. Sindel and Tsunade turn to see Naruto had a deep look in his eyes when he saw the two women.

"They're so beautiful." Were the words that escape Naruto's lips as he whisper. Tsunade and Sindel knew right away that had Naruto right where they wanted him.

Sindel introduce Tsunade and Naruto right away "Kitana, Jade. This is Tsunade she is the granddaughter of the first Hokage is currently the leader of the village hidden in the leaves. She is also the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki. And this young man here is Naruto Uzumaki the young hero who saved his village by himself."

"I am Princess Kitana. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Kitana bow her head showing respect towards Tsunade as gave Naruto a quick wink which leave Naruto to quickly looked away to avoid blushing.

"I am Jade. It is also a pleasure to meet the both of you." Jade bow her head as well. Naruto bow his head to the two beautiful ladies "I'm…Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet the both of you." Jade and Kitana could hear Naruto was nervous in his voice.

Soon Sindel spoke to everyone "Come rest you must be tired from your journey and we have spoke so much tonight. Kitana will be so kind to show Naruto and Tsunade the guest bedroom?"

"Yes of course mother."

Naruto and Tsunade follow Kitana out of the throne room.

"He's very handsome." Jade said as she laid her eyes upon Naruto as he left the room with Kitana.

"Indeed he's an Uzumaki after all the males are always handsome and the females are always beautiful. If you have a child with an Uzumaki that child will be bless with beauty."

"Isn't that the same with us Edenian?" Jade smiled.

"Indeed." Sindel smiled "It's been a very time since I seen an Uzumaki. I'm glad to see there is still one left alive in the world. He reminds me of Jerrod when he was young." Sindel smiled as she remembers her beloved husband.

"King Jerrod wasn't he an Uzumaki?"

Sindel shook her head "No he wasn't but he was good friends with Eddy Uzumaki. Eddy lived a long time I wonder if this boy is from his bloodline and if so this boy will live for a long time." Both Jade and Sindel hoped so.

**Later that Night:**

Naruto and Tsunade shared room together. Tsunade was fast asleep as Naruto was wide awake. He couldn't sleep not with knowing he was going to married two beautiful women. Just to form an alliance with Edenia and to revive the Uzumaki clan.

Wasn't the type of guy of marrying someone not without knowing who they are and what they were like? But still Naruto did find them to be very beautiful unlike any woman he met he thought Baa-chan was beautiful and bang he met Kitana and Jade.

Naruto got out of his bed "I can't sleep." He said to himself.

Naruto pull his pants on and left the guest bedroom. He walked down the hallway of the palace, the air was warm blowing a gentle breezes. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he turned to see there was a balcony there and who was sitting on the balcony by herself no other then Princess Kitana.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto's voice caught Kitana's attention. Kitana turned around to see the young man she to be married with. Kitana was wearing a royal night blue colored robe.

"I love the breeze of the night."

"Your home is beautiful." Naruto joined Kitana as he stare at the beautiful sky filled with stars. Kitana smiled at the young Uzumaki "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Edenia is indeed beautiful and peacefully we fought so hard and long to free my home world and now we finally did it thanks to Raiden, Liu Kang and his friends."

"Um hey Kitana can I ask you something?"

Kitana knows what Naruto wanted to ask her about "If it's about the wedding don't worry you have two years. We're not focusing you Naruto, I have heard a lot about you."

"Wait how did you know about the wedding?"

Kitana chuckle "Well Jade and I have our own way of knowing."

Naruto laugh lightly "Well Kitana you're a very beautiful woman. But I don't think I'm your type you're much older than I am. And we just met."

"You're very sweet. There has been many wedding with the young marrying the old."

"Yeah I know but if I don't marry you or Jade there's always your mother and I don't think I can be your stepfather." Kitana laughed as she could image Naruto being married to Sindel.

"Naruto my mother want to help earthrealm after all they did for us. Although I am in love with another mortal I cannot have his heart. Duty as champion all too importate I understand that duty is importate."

"But you're in love with that guy. Shouldn't you choose who you want to marry. What's the point to marrying someone if you're not in love with them?" Kitana can see Naruto was truly young and he has not taste true duty or how love works in different way.

"Have you wanted to protect everyone and everything you love and will do anything to keep them safe?" Naruto nod to Kitana's question "This is what I am doing. I am protecting my world, my people. By marrying you will make Edenia safer although our realm is free many of our Edenian people had died during the thousands of years under Shao Kahn's rules."

"So by marrying me you're not only doing this protecting your world but insure Edenia race survival?" Kitana nod her head to Naruto.

Kitana's beautiful smile warm the cool night as Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her "I know Liu Kang will understand. He has his duty as protector of earthrealm he's a strong and kind hearted person much like you and I have my duty as Princess of Edenia. Naruto it would really help us all if you do this. Your clan the Uzumakis was once good friends of my mother and father so long ago." Kitana said as she looked out at the stars.

"How long ago are we talking about?" A large question mark appear above Naruto's head.

"Ten thousand years ago the Uzumaki made Edenia there second home they were our friends our neighbors. I was very little when I met the founder of the Uzumaki clan Eddy Uzumaki." Kitana turn her attentions to Naruto. Who's jaw now hit the floor "You're…ten thousand years old?"

"That I am."

Naruto looked at Kitana from head to toe twice "But you don't look a day old. You look like your twenty how is that even possible?"

"Edenian age very slowly. We keep our youth much longer doesn't matter what our age is. My mother is far older and yet she's so beautiful more beautiful than I."

"That's a long time of living man. And here I thought Baa-chan was old." He shook his head while Kitana giggle.

"Don't tell me you never think older women can be fun?" Kitana tease Naruto as Naruto shook his head shaking naughty thoughts out of his head "Curse you pervy-sage now I'm acting like you."

"Kitana if…I marry you and not Jade?"

"You will marry an Edenia woman. The choice doesn't matters long as you make the choice you believe is the one you want."

"It matters to me." Naruto grab Kitana's hands "Kitana I want to married the woman I love. I would like if you and I get to know one another better before I make my final choice." Kitana smiled at Naruto, he had a sweet and honest personally. Kitana gave Naruto a kiss on his right cheek as she'd whisper to his left ear "I'll support your final answer. You have a good heart."

Kitana turned away leaving Naruto alone as she return to her room.

Naruto looked up at the stars in the skies of Edenia. Naruto let out a small sign as he smiled big "Well Naruto the future is starting to look bright for you…well maybe."

**End**

**Next Chapter-Chapter II-Green Heart**

**Hi everyone Bunji the wolf, just with a small miniseries here, nothing big or anything just a one-shot/miniseries series of Naruto being in Edenia with the three beauties of Edenia Sindel, Jade and Kitana. Yeah its not a main story, just a mini one okay everyone?**

**As you can guessed it, its right after MK3 and MK4 and way before MKDA.**

**Mainly here is Tsunade want to have Edenia as Earthrealm allies and Konoha as well, and in the main sealing of the deal, she want Naruto the last male Uzumaki to get married and get laid and have lots of children to make sure the Uzumaki clan are back that's pretty much it.**

**I pretty much sum up the chapters of being or might having three to four chapters, each chapter is Naruto's relationship with each of the Edenian women. Will Naruto get laid by each of them in each chapter who knows so I made this rated M just in case.**

**The main women in Edenia are**

**Queen of Edenia-Queen Sindel**

**Princess of Edenia-Princess Kitana**

**Kitana's bodyguard and bestfriend-Jade**

**Kitana's halfsister/clone-Mileena**

**The Edenian Traitor Tanya**

**Will Naruto get lucky with Kitana or with Jade or with any of these Edenian women?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter II-Green Heart**

It was morning in the realm of Edenia. Naruto was still asleep in his bedroom he and Tsunade was given by Queen Sindel. Naruto was nicely wrapped around the warm bed covers. Naruto felt the rays of the sun shining down upon him, Naruto hide his head underneath he covers wanting to sleep more.

There was a soft knock on Naruto's door. Naruto didn't answer the person was knocking on his door. The door open as Naruto heard a voice spoke his name.

"Naruto are you up?" the voice spoke.

Naruto open his eyes peek his head out from the covers to see who called him out. It was Princess Kitana who was the one who was called his name. Naruto looked to see Tsunade wasn't in bed "Lady-Tsunade is having her morning meal with mother. Come join us."

"Will be there in a second," Kitana nod her head, closing the bedroom door leaving Naruto to change.

Naruto let out a loud yawn as he got out of bed. Naruto scratch the back of his head while yawning.

"Wonder what they have for breakfast?" Naruto wonder.

**Dining Room:**

Wearing his orange pants with his black colored T-shirt along being barefooted, Naruto entered the dining room to see Queen Sindel, Princess Kitana and Jade along with Tsunade there sitting across from one another. Naruto took his seat down one chair away from Tsunade.

"Morning Baa-chan, Morning Queen Sindel, Morning Princess Kitana Morning Jade." Naruto slightly bowed his head but mistakenly bump his head on the table.

Tsunade let out a small disappointed sigh while Naruto was rubbing his forehead, while Sindel and Kitana hoped Naruto's head was okay as Jade slightly smiled a little.

The Edenian Guards come into the room holding the plates of their meals. From freshly made eggs, bacon, pancakes and many others. Naruto looked at his plates loving what he was gonna have for breakfast.

Everyone soon start enjoying their meals once their good had arrival. Naruto stared at his meal for a moment before finally taking a bite out of it.

"Baa-chan how long are you going to be here?" Naruto's question made Tsunade smirked at him.

Tsunade decide to tease Naruto a little bit "Until you lose your virginity." Naruto's face glow bright red while Sindel chuckle as she understood what Tsunade was doing.

"Baa-chan your not serious are you? You're the fifth Hokage the village needs you."

Tsunade turn her attention to the young Uzumaki "The village can wait. Knowing your virginity being taken care of is more important."

"And here I thought being a virgin was a good thing?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Now, now Tsunade no need to tease him." Sindel spoke. While Kitana and Jade thought it was cute how Tsunade was treating Naruto like he really was her grandson "Beside Kitana is a virgin she's been keeping herself pure for a long time."

"Mother!" Kitana's face lifts up in blushing deep red of embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrass Kitana." Sindel had a calm look on her face.

"Easy for you to say mother being a ten thousand year old virgin it was difficult finding love during Shao Kahn's rule." Kitana felt even more embarrass now.

**Shortly after Breakfast was over:**

Naruto headed off to the waterfalls of Edenia. Wondering how the rest of this realm had to offer to Naruto.

Naruto sat down on a flat rock in front of a waterfall. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the nature of Edenia feeling its nature of its beauty of its spring like looks. Naruto felt the life energy of nature Edenia had and it was beautiful rich with colors of energy.

Suddenly Naruto reopen his eyes and slightly move his to the left titling it so. As what it appears to be a long metal staff had just miss from hitting Naruto at the back of his head. Naruto quickly stood up and turned around to see who tried to attack him.

It was Jade Princess Kitana's best friend and her bodyguard.

"Oh Jade what gives?" Jade was wearing her normal skin tight outfit, her long beautiful black hair was tie in a pony tail.

Jade said with simple stare with a calm look in her beautiful green eyes "I wanted to test your skills."

Naruto raise his right eyebrow "Really? I don't want to fight you but if you want to just test I guess I can do that."

"How about a sparring match?"

"Oh I'm down." Naruto was already barefooted the ground of Edenia was soft and smooth enough for Naruto not to wear any shoes.

"I'm ready Jade." Jade nod her head. Jade strike the first move but delivering a quick thrust kick. Naruto sidestep to his right to dodge Jade's attack. Naruto throw the first punch but Jade grab hold of Naruto's right fist and wrapped her legs around his neck and flip him over.

Lucky for Naruto landed on his hands, now in a hand stand form. Naruto lower his back down to stand on his two feet once more.

"You are quick." Jade said

"And you are fast." Naruto said

Naruto summon a shadow clone of himself to see how Jade can fair against two against one? The clone Naruto was the first to strike as he came running at Jade. Jade back flip before she counter with clone Naruto's attack.

Clone Naruto jumped over Jade and grab her arms holding them as Jade struggle to get free while real Naruto came at Jade. Jade smiled as she had a plan. Jade looked back at clone Naruto and surprise him by kissing him, which shock him and real Naruto also as clone Naruto let go of Jade and Jade thrust kick clone Naruto in the gut which made him proof in smoke.

Jade grab the real Naruto and also give him a nice wet kiss. Naruto was busy blushing madly to not notice Jade deliver a knee thrust to Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell down to his knees.

"Ah no fair that's cheating you kiss me!"

"You must let your guard down for anything Naruto. Not even a kiss." Jade gave Naruto a sexy wink leaving Naruto blushing while holding his stomach as he looks away feeling embarrass.

Naruto turned on his back to look up at Jade as he got a very nice of Jade and also between her lovely legs as well.

"Enjoying the view?" Jade squat down as Naruto's and her eyes met.

"You're taking this very…easy. Normally I would get my ass beat for looking up."

"Well I don't really take pervert as well either but you're our guest. And you hadn't met your choice who you want to marry Kitana or I? Plus you're too honest to be a pervert." Jade giggle while Naruto sigh with a friendly smile on his face.

"Jade do you have someone you are in love with?"

Jade touched Naruto's right side of his cheek as she felt his whisker how soft they were.

"I never have fallen in love before. Though Kitana and Liu Kang…I thought Liu would be the one for her but I guess I was wrong. Feeling jealous?"

"Jealous is one of the things I have dealt with before. I can't win a woman's heart if that heart belongs to another. I tried it before and well…"

"Say no more Naruto."

"Thank you Jade."

Naruto stares at Jade's green eyes "You're eyes are beautiful Jade."

"Thank you and so are yours." Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the winds blew nicely while Jade looked up at the beautiful clear skies of Edenia.

Far away Tsunade was watching Naruto's progress so far "Give him time he'll open up and bingo." She chuckle with a big grin on her face.

"My he's getting friendly with Jade." Sindel spoke from behind Tsunade.

"I have a feeling my Naruto will win both the hearts of your girls." Tsunade smirk looking back at Sindel as Queen Sindel smiled at the thought.

"I wouldn't mind it long as they find their happiest. Kitana and Jade deserve their happiest." Sindel watched Naruto who was now sleeping with his head resting on Jade's lap.

"And so does Naruto. After the crap he's been through this is his reward."

"You treat him as if he's your grandson." Sindel chuckle,

Tsunade laugh "That little brat he's more like a little brother who love bothering his big sister."

Sindel laugh along with Tsunade as the two agrees with one another.

**Later that Afternoon:**

Naruto was walking around the palace of Queen Sindel. Wanting to know the palace bits more wanna know the whole palace just in case he ever gets lose he'll know where he is, as upon walking around the hallway of the palace.

Naruto over heard something up ahead from a room. Naruto walked to the slightly open door as he peeks at the doorway to see who was inside the room. Naruto peeked to see what was inside.

Naruto's face blush slightly as the sight of who was inside the room, it was Jade it would appears Naruto had found the bathing room. All Naruto could see was Jade's back, her hair was out long and wet it was, covering the view of ass.

Jade looked back when she heard the sound of someone watching. Jade turned to see there was nobody there.

Unaware Naruto running down the hallway, Naruto so soon to caught his breath.

"That was a close one." Naruto rest his back against the wall of the hallway.

"I need to relax. It's just the first day no need to get upset Naruto." He told himself.

**Later that Night:**

It was dinner time and like before during breakfast everyone was gathered together. Queen Sindel, Princess Kitana, Jade and Tsunade, Naruto as the guards outside the Dining room guarding the palace walls.

Naruto had a lot going through his mind about the whole married thing. And also the major issue of what's going in his realm the issue that was happening.

"Excuse me everyone I'm not that hungry. I will see you all tomorrow." Naruto excuse himself as he left the Dining room.

Tsunade let out a small sigh "He doesn't seem to fitting in so well as I thought."

"He's home sick could be?" Kitana said as Tsunade shook her head.

"No he's isn't home sick I know my Naruto. He's focus on what's happening on earthrealm the events that has been bothering him for quite awhile, Queen Sindel do you recall me telling you about the rouge ninja that once belong to our village?"

Queen Sindel nod her head "Yes I do I believe his name was Sasuke Uchiha wasn't it?"

"Naruto has a strong bond with Sasuke they use to be rival and friends. He still believes he can turn Sasuke back to the same old him. But Naruto is too blind to see the truth and the fact Sasuke tried to kill him twice. I want to give Naruto the happiest and peace he never had. But he's too blind to see the road I have left out for him." Tsunade rubbed her forehead while signing.

"You want Naruto to forget about what has been bonding to him?" Sindel said.

"Yes believe it or not once Naruto makes up his mind he keeps to it. Believe me I've seen it twice and it end up in failure or worst."

"We'll deal with this manner tomorrow for now let's us enjoy your dinner." Jade spoke as everyone agrees with her and decide to enjoy their dinner.

**The Next Day:**

Naruto lay there in his bed staring at the ceiling he missed out on breakfast this morning. Naruto thought back what has happen so far and now Tsunade wanted him to enjoy his stay here in Edenia to be married to either Jade or Kitana?

Naruto just couldn't leave behind his home and everything there.

But he didn't want to disprove Tsunade wish of wanting to bring back the Uzumaki clan and give Naruto a chance to know Edenia and make it his second home.

"Sorry Sasuke but you'll have to wait. I can't disappoint baa-chan if I do what kind of Hokage I would be if I turn away a favor of a Hokage?"

**Edenia's Waterfall:**

Naruto went to the same waterfall where he had that sparring match with Jade when Naruto arrive he saw Jade and Kitana were having a sparring match of their own.

"Hope I didn't caught you two at a bad time." Naruto said.

Jade and Kitana looked to see Naruto, they looked at him wondering what brings him here?

"Something on your mind Naruto?" Kitana asked.

Naruto nod his head "I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving dinner last night and also didn't show up for breakfast."

"We forgive you. We know you are still getting use to our world. You must be missing your world." Jade said.

Kitana smirk "Or is it you want to take care of your business with Sasuke first?"

Naruto's eyes widen "How did you?"

"Lady Tsunade told us. Not easy to let go of someone you still believe you can change." Kitana spoke as she knows what Naruto was feeling right now. Kitana had allies who thought would change and joined her in the fight against Shao Kahn but friendship and loyalty is hard to keep.

"I don't want to forget about him. I know he won't feel the same as I do but he's my best friend. I know him but the real question is does he know me? I know he tried to kill me twice but that because he wanted to kill his brother but…I don't know what to do." Naruto sighed.

"Sometimes you have to let them go. Or either of you will be free the past is past. You have focus on the future ahead of you. Staying in the past won't help it will only cause confusion and pain." Kitana's words spoke of truth.

Naruto listen to Kitana's words he believed she was right. He was growing up and staying in the past won't help him become a great ninja he so desire to be.

Jade and Kitana decide to share their time with Naruto, explaining how they become best friends for over ten thousand years. How strong their relationship kept them strong they respect one another and wily help one another with no problem at all.

Naruto now understood why Kitana said she'll support Naruto's answer it be with Jade or with herself or both. Jade and Kitana were like sisters willing to share what they like or love.

"I'm so jealous of you two. You two have a strong powerful relationship."

"Friendship they say it can last more than one life time." Jade spoke.

"I believe it's true especially from you two." Naruto smiled.

"Kitana it's almost time for your studies you mustn't be late." Jade spoke.

Kitana slap her forehead "Right of course. Jade, Naruto I will see you two later excuse me." Kitana left the two alone in a quick rush.

"Kitana has studies?"

"She's a Princess she must everything to become Queen one day. Everyone Princess or Price must follow." Jade explain to Naruto.

"Ah must be tough she's been a Princess for ten thousand years. She'll be ready I believe she will be." Naruto smiled as Jade agreed with him on that. Kitana was a strong Princess she loved her people her home she wasn't just a Princess but she was also a warrior as well.

"I know you were watching me the other day." Naruto's eyes quickly widen as he got caught red handed.

"Forgive me." He begged Jade.

Jade sigh with a warm smile "You're honest too honest."

"I can't help it. I can't lie it doesn't feel right."

Jade wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto started to blush when he felt Jade's large breasts pressed against his back feeling how soft they felt.

"And your body is too honest as well." Jade could see Naruto was getting a hard on.

"It's not easy especially what you and Kitana and Sindel are wearing." Jade blush slightly on Naruto's thought about the way she dress.

"And what is it the way I dress?" Jade wonder.

"Too sexy." He said easily.

"I suppose it hard to stay focus without being turned on." Jade let go of Naruto and just as Naruto looked back at Jade. Jade did a little sexy-pose just to tease Naruto and have little pay back on him.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Naruto sweatdrop.

Jade laughed she was enjoying her little fun time. Naruto couldn't help but smiled in the end. He was making new friends he needed to relax more just like he told himself the other day.

Naruto felt Jade tap him on his right shoulder "Come follow me." Jade said.

**Bathing Room:**

Naruto easily knew what Jade was planning. Naruto had charge his clothes to nothing but a towel covering his lower body. Jade was wearing only a towel that covers up her body.

"Relax. And remove your towel." She said. Naruto did as Jade ask. Naruto sat down in the warm waters of the pool inside the room while doing so he removes his towel. Naruto felt Jade's arms rubbing his shoulders to make him more relax.

It was a bit difficult for Naruto to relax he was naked, a there was a beautiful busty woman rubbing his shoulders while her breasts were right above his head. Naruto was trying his best not to get a hard on in front of Jade.

"Do you have someone waiting for you back home?" Jade's question made Naruto relaxes a bit more with less sexual problems.

Naruto thought back "I don't really have anyone waiting for me. There's one who admitted her love for me. But I don't feel the same for her she's my friend a really good friend."

"You really do believe you're alone?" Jade grew worry.

"I've been on my own since long as I can remember. I was never taken in any family I mostly grew up on the streets and even before that Old man Sarutobi's family took care of me for a little while. And from there I've been on my own since. I never knew what a parent's love is like or how it feels to be loved by another or anything."

"That's why you hold your friendship with Sasuke so tightly."

Naruto sigh with his eyes close "Yes. I always hated his guts when we were kids but now I see him as my brother and friend. I just once for want to forget and go on with my life. I know Tsunade doesn't want my goal to bring Sasuke ruin my life, I don't want to see her or Sakura sad that's the last thing I want to see."

Jade grab Naruto by his jaw-line and turn his head upward "Let me help you. Let us help you Naruto." Naruto felt Jade's lips touched his. As Naruto felt Jade soft beautiful lips.

"Jade I,"

"No more talking." Naruto nod his head.

Jade removed her towel showing her full view of her naked beautiful body. Naruto was feeling bit embarrass but felt honored that Jade was willing to help Naruto forget at least make his worries go away or give him what he never had the feeling of being loved by another.

Jade's breasts were perfectly soft and firm and large for her breasts size was double D, both Kitana and Jade share the same cup sizes. But Kitana's looked larger and Jade's look more round.

Jade joined Naruto in the pool. Naruto felt Jade's lips touched his lips once more. Naruto place his hands upon Jade's lovely hips. Jade reached her right hand underneath the pool to grab Naruto's penis. Jade made a purring sound letting Naruto know she likes what he has.

"Jade…ah." Naruto started to moan with pleasure in his voice. Naruto felt Jade right hand stroking his penis to his full hardest. Jade pushed Naruto to the edge of the pool where she backed him up to sitting on the edge of the pool.

Jade gasp when she saw Naruto's penis pop out from the water, throbbing hard it was. Naruto was big for his age around the seven to eight inches thick looking it was. Jade place her breasts between Naruto's penis and began stroking them up and down while she licked the head of his penis slowly.

"Ahhhh Jade ahhhhh." Naruto pushed his head back while moaning.

Jade took Naruto's penis deeply into her mouth while still giving tit-job his penis. Jade bobbing her head up and down her bobs became faster with each bob after one another.

"Jade I'm gonna." Naruto giving out his warning he was about to cum.

Jade stop what she was doing and turned around facing to the other edge of the pool with her back turned and her beautiful ass expose to Naruto.

Jade reached between her legs and expose her wet dripping pussy to Naruto as the young Uzumaki stared at Jade's pussy. Seeing how pink and beautiful it looked, it was giving a throbbing look waiting to be taken by the right one this pure fruit of Jade was offering to Naruto.

"Come on take my forbidden fruit."

"Forbidden fruit?" Naruto looked confuse.

"I am pure." Jade had a small blush line across her face.

"You're a virgin?" Naruto went over to Jade. As he grab hold of Jade's lustiest hips. Jade felt the head of Naruto's penis rubbing against the entertains of her pussy. Jade couldn't hold it much longer she needed the touch of a man and Naruto was that man.

"Being an Assassin and a Bodyguard for thousands of years wasn't easy for me or Kitana. We never came to find the man who was brave enough to make us a full woman." Jade explain as she could feel her heart racing. Jade could feel Naruto's heart was beating just as fast as hers was.

"I'll be gentle Jade."

"I know you will." Jade looked back to kiss Naruto deeply, as Naruto felt Jade's tongue entered his mouth. Naruto thrusts his penis deeply inside Jade's pussy. Naruto started with slow but deep thrusts.

Jade's breasts bounces forward and back meeting with Naruto's thrusts. The pool was dripping with red colors as Jade felt her inner walls being broken by Naruto. Naruto couldn't believe the pleasure and feeling of taking a woman's virginity and the feeling of her pussy gripping his penis tightly.

"More yes more!" Jade moaned as her ass slap back against Naruto's penis meeting with his thrusts as the sound of water splash follow by the wet sounds of Jade's pussy meeting with Naruto's penis.

"Jade I love this…thank you Jade." Naruto thrust harder which made Jade moan loudly.

Jade chuckle with a lusty smile "You're welcome and thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet Jade." Naruto grinned.

"Ah yes we're just getting started oh yes deeper pound it deeper." Jade begged.

Jade's pussy started to tighten up quick as she was almost there. She was about to have her orgasm and she was gonna cum hard. Naruto felt it he was ready to unleash his love juice within Jade's inner walls. Naruto place his hands on the edge of the pool as Jade place her hands over his as the two hold one another hands tightly.

And without warning both had orgasms at the same time unleashing their lustful moans. Jade felt Naruto's thick hot sperm being dump deeply inside her pussy with this amount she would surely be with child.

Both were sweaty and just had their world rock hard but worth it in the end.

"Wow I'm surprise of your skills."

"Yeah I guess what pervy-sage books weren't a waste after all." Naruto laugh a little.

"To lose my innocents to you I am grateful."

"Because I am to be wed to you or Kitana?" Jade shook her head.

"No because you're an Uzumaki Edenia's greatest allies so long ago. I am glad they still exist." Naruto couldn't help but smiled at Jade.

"Naruto you're getting hard again." Jade felt Naruto was getting hard inside her.

"I know Jade." He chuckle with a pervy smile.

The sounds of Naruto and Jade making love once again filled the room. As the smell of sex was in the air, as Jade was now being doggy by Naruto and follow up being gangbang by Naruto's shadow clones. Jade was jerking off two of them with her hands while sucking a third clone's penis while the real Naruto was hammering her asshole this time.

Unknowing to the two someone was watching as the door was slightly peeked open.

"Jade…Naruto…look at them." Princess Kitana was watching her best friend and husband to be having sex. Watching the look on Jade's face as Naruto and his clones gangbang her as they roughly pound her holes making her jerked them off as they were shooting their sperm all over Jade's body as Jade reached her orgasm once more.

Kitana felt hot she felt herself couldn't control herself from slightly touching herself. Kitana has long the tough of a man and desire the touch of love of a man also. Thousands of years of being single and pure as Kitana would make sure she would lose her innocents and she desires the man who she will give it.

"Naruto," Kitana moaned while grab her right breast with her right hand while her left hand was deep in her panties as the Princess of Edenia was fingering herself from the sight of her husband to be gangbanging her best friend.

Naruto's future was indeed looking up and so far everything is going into his favor.

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Blue Heart**

**Hey everyone Bunji here, to give ya the second chapter. Naruto lose his virginity to Jade and he took Jade's as well and sorry the lemon felt short will make it longer next time. Unknowing Kitana was watching the two get their freak on. **

**Well next chapter Naruto X Kitana magic begins.**

**Before I go I will say yes everyone there will be action in this, I know it a crossover between Naruto and Mortal Kombat so action and fights will be happening beside the lemons.**

**And also yes I will have threesome and foursome as well but later on!**

**Well that's all for now see ya later everyone on to my other fics SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter III-Blue Heart**

It was dusk in the Realm of Edenia. And dinner was being served now. All were called to dinner.

Like before Tsunade, Queen Sindel, Jade, Naruto and Princess Kitana were all present in the palace dining room. Kitana had a troubled look on her face which made Sindel worry about what was going through her daughter's mind.

"Kitana is there something?" Sindel asked her daughter worriedly. But Kitana shook her head and she smiled at her mother.

"No mother, I'm fine. Just a little tired from my studies, that's all." Kitana's bright smile cleared away any worries Sindel may have had.

At that moment, the guards brought out tonight's dinner for everyone to enjoy. As dinner was being served Tsunade noticed how friendly both Jade and Naruto were to each other now, as Naruto was talking with Jade.

"Naruto, you've got a little food hanging from your mouth. Let me get it off for you." Tsunade was about to reach out to clean a piece of noodle on his right cheek, but Jade beat Tsunade to it as she tenderly kissed his right cheek and sucked up the small noodle that was on Naruto's face.

"Thanks Jade," Naruto said and smiled lovingly at her, a gesture that she returned. Tsunade was a bit surprised that Naruto wasn't blushing or freaking out. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened between them.

'_Naruto you little devil. Finally gave it up, eh?' _Tsunade chuckled.

"Baa-chan what's funny?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade gasped as she didn't think anyone would have heard her. "It's nothing: just remembering a few things from my younger years," she said, putting a smile on her face to look more convincing.

"Oh, and what was this event that amused you so?" Queen Sindel asked with a cocky smirk.

"Jiraiya would ask me out a lot back in the day," Tsunade lied, but everyone believed her (especially Naruto). "I always said no but when it came to buying me sake I always said yes. The fool always thought those were dates."

Naruto chuckled at this, grinning from ear to ear. "Pervy-Sage never did give up on ya, did he Baa-chan?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get a date out of me even after I'm dead." Tsunade laughed.

Naruto sighed, smiling at the thought of his former mentor doing such a silly thing. "Yeah, I bet he would Baa-chan." But Naruto's smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he thought back to Jiraiya's death. It was one of the milestones that forced Naruto to open his eyes even more so to just how brutal life could be.

He remembered Pain's words that day.

"_How can you understand true pain, if you cannot understand the pain of others? How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace? I want to know your answer."_

But Nagato left Naruto that job: to be the one who would break the chains of hatred in this world. The chains that cause war, death, fear and pain.

Naruto pondered as he ate dinner. He believed he could break this chain and free the world but not without help. Of course one can do many things alone but they can do things much faster with others by your side.

Naruto looked at Kitana and noticed that there was something bothering her. He felt it; he just couldn't shake the feeling. But something was indeed bothering Kitana.

"Baa-chan, after dinner can I talk with you?" Naruto asked as the Fifth Hokage wondered what her favorite knucklehead ninja wanted from her.

"Sure Naruto, but why not ask me now?" Tsunade grew curious. Sindel, Jade and Kitana looked at Naruto curiously as they also wanted to know what Naruto wanted to talk with Tsunade about.

"If it's about what-." Tsunade was cut off by Naruto raising his right hand up. Naruto closed his eyes as he finally made up his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes, then he spoke to the ladies. "It's not only about what's happening back home: it's about the whole marriage thing. I'm fine with it, really. It's just...I made a promise to someone. I can't just stay here while the rest of the world goes on without me. He told me the world works with the chains that bind each world, the chains of hope and the chains of hate. The chains of hate bound him so deeply caused only suffering for him. He believed by showing the world pain it would force the world to grow up."

"Naruto, you talking about Pain aren't you?" Tsunade asked with a frown.

Naruto nodded. "Yes Baa-chan. He asked me before he died to be the one to break the chains of hatred in my world. He wants the world that not only he wanted but the world Pervy-sage wanted as well. Pain was Pervy-sage's student and so was I, yet I didn't understand Pain's reason for dong what he did. I didn't understand him or what he felt. The world can be cruel and dark but at the same time she can be kind and filled with light. Baa-chan, I know you're trying to help me and want me to be happy, but having me here isn't going to help. I want to help Edenia but I want to help everyone back home as well. They need me and I need them."

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I knew you would say that. Okay Naruto you win; but one day, just one more day. I've grown to like Edenia." Tsunade smiled afterwards as Naruto nodded.

"But I would like Jade and Kitana to come to Konoha to see everyone. I know I can't do it alone. After all friends help one another don't they?" Naruto grinned as Tsunade seat dropped while glaring at her idiotic (but favorite) ninja.

'_Naruto you are unbelievable,'_ Jade thought as she smiled at him.

'_That boy's spirit is strong. He much like how the previous Uzumaki were: willing to fight for the right cause right to the end,'_ Queen Sindel thought, amazed by the boy's speech.

'_Naruto,'_ Kitana mentally sighed as she smiled at the Uzumaki. She felt her heart melt as she stared at him. Images of being with Naruto suddenly popped into her head, but she hastily shook them off.

'_Why am I thinking such things now?'_ She wondered.

**Later that Night:**

Princess Kitana was alone in her bed, dreaming away in her slumber. Kitana's dreams were odd...in the sense that they were lustful. All she could think of was watching Naruto and Jade having sex but in her dreams she was having sex with him instead. She wanted him. _Badly._

Kitana opened her eyes, sweat dripping down from her forehead. She couldn't believe that her dreams were like this. And worst of all, when she reached down between her legs and noticed how wet she was, she found her fingers covered in her juices upon inspection.

Kitana blushed. "Why do I have such dreams about him? Why do I desire him so? I mean, he'll be marrying me or Jade but..."

Kitana paused to get her thoughts together. The Princess of Edenia got out of bed to focus her thoughts. She needed flesh air.

**Palace Hallway:**

While walking down the hallway of the palace, Kitana stopped to see Naruto standing at the balcony alone. He sighed, frowning as his emotions became involved in what he was thinking about.

"What a dumb thing to say huh, Naruto?" He muttered.

Kitana just stood there watching Naruto.

"Naruto you need to remember, this is your break. You don't need to rush things. Besides, the people here are really friendly. I'm sure you can win Kitana's heart. She's really beautiful but she still likes that Liu Kang guy. I can't force her to like me-it'll be like Sakura-chan and Sasuke all over again." He sighed once again in exasperation.

"I mean, Jade really likes me and she was great. Then again, she took my virginity and well I took hers. But maybe I can be just real good friends with Kitana?" Naruto nodded. But then it hit him: what if Kitana really did like him after all?

"Man, the duty of being a Champion must be really tough. If I was Liu Kang I don't know what I'd do. Ensure the safety of my world, or become King of another realm? That's really tough." Naruto nodded again.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "What am I doing? Talking to myself!"

Kitana couldn't help but chuckle. She found it cute that Naruto was talking to himself. Unfortunately, Naruto heard her. Naruto gasped and looked away to hide a blush. He was really embarrassed now.

"How long were you there?" He asked.

Kitana walked over to Naruto and kissed him lightly on his right cheek. "Every word."

Naruto sighed, then started moaning. He looked at Kitana. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Kitana replied as she looked out at Edenia.

"I can't blame ya. Kitana, I'm sorry if I was…acting like an idiot earlier. I know you and your mother want to help out and all. I would be happy to be your husband, but I know you still have feelings for Liu Kang." Kitana placed her right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Relax Naruto. Now tell me why you think you can't win my heart?" Naruto turned his full attention to the beautiful princess.

"Well, there's this girl I really liked. Hell, I've been in love with her since as long as I could remember. But I was always one step behind. Sakura and every other girl out there had fallen head-over-heels for a guy named Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto frowned as he remembered his Genin and post-Genin days in Konoha.

"I tried to be tough and cool like him, but I usually made an ass of myself. They called me a loser or a dead last, I tried and tried but I never got any girl to like me let alone be friends with me. But after Baa-chan become Hokage, all the girls started to see me different: they started talking to me more often-I even got a bit closer to Sakura. Well long story cut: Sakura and I are friends now but she'll never become my girlfriend. I know that no matter what she'll still have feelings for Sasuke."

Kitana could see the unloved look in Naruto's eyes. "That's why…I asked you earlier. I want to know you more. I don't want to force you to marriage me if you don't love me. Because if your heart belongs to another, I can't be as loving as the person who you gave your heart to."

Judging from Kitana expression, she had nothing to say to him. Naruto knew Kitana gave her heart to Liu Kang, but he really upset. He had Jade, so Kitana would probably be better off with Liu Kang. It wasn't a total lost.

And just as Naruto was about to leave to return to his chamber, he heard the princess call out, "Naruto, don't go."

"Yes Princess Kitana?" He asked, addressing her by her title.

Naruto looked into Kitana's eyes, and instantly knew what she was feeling right now. Kitana knew she would never have Liu Kang's love, though she may have had his heart. As long as there was evil or a threat that would put Earthrealm in danger, he would always be there to protect it as Earthrealm's Protector and Champion of Mortal Kombat.

"I know Liu and I can never truly be together. His duty is too important; he must protect his home, as I must protect mine. But you Naruto, you are different. I can see it in your eyes. You had your heart broken."

"I never want it to be broken again. And I know Jade will be the right girl for me, and I hope you find happiness." Naruto hugged Kitana, and she hugged him back as the moonlight shined brightly down upon them.

Naruto broke the hug and walked away but not before saying, "Good night Princess Kitana. I will see you in the morning."

Kitana waved goodbye to Naruto as he walked down the hallway by himself. "Good night Naruto," she said quietly.

**Naruto's Room:**

Naruto entered his room and saw that Tsunade was still awake.

"You okay Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto sat down on his bed and turned his back towards Tsunade. Naruto had a large frown on his face but answered, "Yeah I'm fine Baa-chan."

**Four Hours Later:**

Naruto woke up feeling a little restless. All he could think about was his talk with Kitana and about the Elemental Nations. He knew trouble was waiting for him there. After all, not all of the Akatsuki were dead.

Tsunade was still asleep and the sun wasn't up yet. Naruto decided to use this time to be alone before anyone woke up.

**Palace: Garden **

Entering the beautiful palace garden, Naruto sat down and tried to put his mind together. "Why do I feel like shit? I have Jade. I can marry her but why do I feel like crap?" Naruto groaned at the fact that he couldn't make up his mind.

"Because you desire my daughter the most do you not?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto quickly turned around to see Queen Sindel standing at the entrance of the Garden doorway.

Naruto bowed respectfully. "Queen Sindel, forgive me I-."

Sindel shook her head. "It's all right Naruto. I always come here early before everyone wakes up. Kitana has not made up her mind and niether have you. Even though you have won Jade's heart you still wish to win my daughter's."

"I…" Sindel stared at Naruto for a moment as the boy looked down at his feet. "Yes Queen Sindel, I want to have Kitana as well. The whole marriage thing, I thought I could be friends with them and that seemed to work. Then Jade and I had sex and, well, I start looking at things a bit differently."

"Not surprising. This usually happens when one's lost their innocence to the one they love. You love Jade, but you also love Kitana as well. Can you tell me why?"

"Kitana, there's something about her. It isn't her beauty that draws me to her. Maybe it's her personality. It reminds me of someone I know someone but can't remember, but my heart can."

Sindel chuckle "The heart knows but you don't? My, you are one interesting young man. You remind me of my youth."

"Me? Really?" Sindel nodded.

"Out of all the men in Edenia, I could have picked any one of them. Some were rich, kind, and handsome, but I chose Jerrod to be my husband. Jerrod was just a normal man: he wasn't rich, and he wasn't the best. But in the end I chose him to be my King, my true love, and the father of my daughter. I picked Jerrod because he was special. He was different from the others, and I knew he felt the same for me as well." Sindel thought back to her early days as Queen of Edenia.

"They say everyone is hooked by a red line to their true love. One line can be a guide to many. But I believed Jade and Kitana are linked to you, Naruto. I want my daughter to be happy, I want her to live the life Jerrod and I wished for her to have. Liu Kang is indeed a handsome man and is one of the strongest Earthrealm Warriors there is, but he cannot give my daughter what she desires."

"What she desires..." Naruto went silence as he wasn't sure what to say next. But Naruto soon had a big smile on his face and he bowed to Queen Sindel.

"Thank you Queen Sindel." As Naruto left the Garden, Sindel felt hope that her daughter would find her true happiness in this young man.

**Kitana's Bedroom:**

Kitana woke up by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Kitana wonder who could be knocking at her door. Opening her door to see Naruto was standing there; Kitana was surprise to see he was there, wondering what he wanted or what he was doing to say.

"Naruto," Naruto stop Kitana from saying a word as he push right his index finger against her soft lips. Naruto walked inside Kitana's bedroom as he closed the door.

Alone together in the Princess's bedroom as Kitana sat down on her bed as Naruto sat down beside her, Naruto place his left hand on Kitana's lap "Kitana, I want to say I'm been an idiot a lot. I love Jade, but I also love you as well. Since I saw you, I was draws in by not just your beauty but something else."

"Something else?" As Kitana raise her left eyebrow wanting to know what else could she have draw Naruto to her by?

"I can't explain but you're special Kitana, both you and Jade are special unlike any woman I've ever seen or been with. So I came down to make my final choice. I want you Kitana I want to be your husband I want to help." Seeing Kitana grew a warm smile as she looked at him. Kitana rubbed Naruto's left thigh.

"I saw." Kitana began to say.

"Saw what?" Naruto was confused.

"I saw you and Jade having sex. I watched you two made love. Lately I couldn't get it out of my mind. My dreams are filled with naughty impure thoughts of you and me making love." Naruto blush he had no idea, Kitana had that kind of dreams let alone thoughts.

"Kitana I had no idea…I" Kitana place her left index finger against his lips, this time it was Kitana who silence him.

"Naruto…I want to be love…I need this…I just want to feel a man's touch…I don't want my heart to broken as well." Naruto happily grinned while Kitana blush she felt like young a girl telling her dream crush she wanted him for so long.

"Kitana, it's just you and me nobody else. There's no Liu Kang no Sakura nobody us my bride to be." Naruto rub the right side of Kitana's face with his left hand. The red line had hook Naruto to Kitana and Jade but right now it was just Kitana and him.

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

Naruto say no words and either did Kitana as the two stared at one another for well over a minute. Naruto made the first move he kissed the right side of Kitana's neck. As Kitana moan softly, Kitana place her hands around Naruto's back rubbing his back slowly.

Naruto stopped kissing Kitana's neck and look at her, as their lips touched. Naruto place his hands on Kitana's hips. Hearing her moan while kissing, Naruto felt Kitana's tongue entered his mouth. Naruto soon broke the kiss and smirked at his wife to be.

Naruto removed his T-shirt showing his chest to Kitana. Kitana looked at Naruto's chest and saw there was a small scar on the left side of his chest. Kitana frown as she rubbed the scar on his chest, wondering who and where did he get this scar from?

Naruto place his right hand between Kitana's legs as Kitana grasp and blushed as Naruto surprise Kitana as he place two of his fingers of his right hand between in her legs fingering her. Kitana moaned she loved the feeling of him fingering her as he smiled at her.

Naruto withdraw his fingers and looked at his wet fingers "My Kitana you're wet. Did Jade and I turn you on that bad?" Kitana slowly nod her head. Naruto place his fingers back between her legs fingering her much faster.

Kitana's moan louder and sexy to Naruto's ears as Naruto kissed his wife to be to silence her loud moans. Kitana held on to Naruto as Naruto felt it Kitana was about to cum from being fingered. Naruto broke the kiss just as Kitana came from getting fingered by Naruto.

Kitana panted hard while she blush "Naughty Princess you are Kitana." Naruto teased her.

Kitana glare at Naruto just for a second before she pushed him down on the bed. Naruto grinned as he wonders what Kitana was going to do. Hearing the sound of Kitana unzipping his pants follow by the sound of Kitana grasp.

Naruto looked up to see Kitana was shock and amaze by the size of his penis. Kitana was stroking Naruto gently her soft left hand as the touch of her giving her a hand job was enough to give any man a full hard on.

Kitana licked the head of Naruto's penis tasting the precum from the head of his penis. Kitana then sucked on the head of Naruto's penis to tease him. As the sound of a pop was heard. Naruto moaned as he bites his bottom lip.

Kitana finally took his penis into her mouth as Kitana bobbed her head up and down giving Naruto a blowjob. Naruto moan Kitana's name again and again telling her how good she was sucking his penis. Kitana enjoyed the taste of Naruto's penis.

Kitana took the penis out from her mouth and licked the side of his shaft.

"Kitana wait," He said. Kitana let go of her hold on his penis.

Naruto pulled down his pants completely now butt naked in front of Kitana. Kitana was down on her knees. Naruto grab hold of Kitana's head and place his penis into her mouth as he thrust his hips forward and back as Kitana felt Naruto's penis throbbing inside her mouth and pounding her throat.

Kitana made a gagging noise as she couldn't take the full inches of his penis down her throat. But Naruto didn't want to get too rough with Kitana.

'He's pounding my throat so thick oh by the Elder Gods. I want him I want him to take me!' Kitana naughty thoughts were. Naruto show sign of he was about to cum inside Kitana's mouth. Naruto surprise Kitana by taking out his penis and unload his sperm on too Kitana's nightgown.

Kitana looked at her nightgown how messy it was now "Sorry about that Kitana." Naruto laugh lightly.

Kitana smiled at Naruto "Its fine." Kitana remove her nightgown showing her all naked beauty to Naruto. Showing her lovely large D-cup breasts, her perfect hips along with her long lustiest legs as Kitana was outstanding in her beauty.

Naruto knew both he and Kitana were ready for the main course but Naruto had another idea. While Kitana standing in front of him, Naruto went up to Kitana, rubbing his penis between her legs right below her pussy as Kitana was so ready she want him to take her now.

"Teasing me will cost." Kitana warn him, but Naruto just grin.

Naruto grab Kitana's right breast and gently rubbed it while he could feel Kitana's pussy was dripping wet as her juices drips down on his penis. Kitana kissed Naruto once more, Naruto then move his hands down to her ass. Feeling her juicy lovely ass as Naruto was indeed ready to take Kitana as his woman.

Naruto turned Kitana around as she got down on all four on her bed. Kitana looked back over her left shoulder to see Naruto holding on to her hips as Kitana could feel the head of Naruto's penis slowly entering through Kitana's lower lips.

Kitana let out a loud moan as she felt Naruto entering through her inner walls. Kitana felt Naruto was going in slow being gentle with her since this was Kitana's first time. Kitana jerk her head back as she felt Naruto just gave a deep thrust.

Pumping his hips thrusting his penis deeper inside Kitana's pussy. Kitana moan louder and louder but suddenly felt Naruto grab her long beautiful black color hair. Kitana felt like a naughty princess finally getting her prince to rock her world like no tomorrow.

"Look at that ass! Your big Ass oh yes hmmm your pussy sucking my cock so tight!" Naruto said to Kitana hoping his little dirty talk would make Kitana cum faster as he was on the edge of cumming soon.

Naruto surprise Kitana as he spank her lovely ass "Yes spank my ass!" Kitana loved it she loved how Naruto was treating her during sex. He was gentle and also bit of a master when wanting.

"Kitana I'm gonna cum!" Naruto gave one big thrust deep into Kitana's pussy which was just the thing she needed.

"ME TOO!" Kitana screams as her orgasm just hit.

Kitana felt Naruto filling her pussy to the core filling it up with his sperm. Kitana fell down while panting hard. Naruto kissed Kitana on her left cheek "You're an animal." Kitana said to her husband to be.

Naruto chuckle "Jade said the same thing."

Kitana giggle "I see." Naruto took his penis out from Kitana's pussy as Kitana turned over on her back as Naruto looked down to see Kitana's pussy was dripping of Naruto's sperm. Kitana had a satisfy look on her face.

"Looks like Sindel gonna be a grandmother." Naruto chuckle.

"I don't know Naruto, you came a lot but I don't think it'll be enough to get me pregnant." Kitana finger herself to rub her fingers of Naruto's sperm.

Naruto smiled "Don't worry about that. I will take full reasonability beside I am sure Sindel wouldn't mind having grandchildren." Kitana find it cute that Naruto was ready to be a father especially at an early age.

"Naruto let's rest I'm tired." Kitana smiled at the young Uzumaki.

Naruto had an evil grin "Most of my semen from the previous load flowed out of you already, so why don't I shoot some more inside to make sure. I am sure you make a great mother Kitana." Kitana grasp when she felt Naruto thrust his penis back inside her pussy.

Kitana moan loudly as how deep Naruto was thrusting inside her now. Naruto was holding on to Kitana's legs keeping her in place as he fucked her nice and deep. Kitana's large breasts bounce with each thrust Naruto did.

'He's really trying to get me pregnant.' Kitana started to love the rough thrust Naruto was giving to her now, Naruto looked down at his lovely Princess seeing had a lust look in her eyes as she bite her bottom lips grabbing the bed sheets tight.

"I'm going to cum!" Kitana shouted as she came right on Naruto's penis but Naruto kept on going he kept thrusting his penis in and out of Kitana even after cumming a second time. Kitana could feel his empting into her pussy a second time surely his sperm would fill her womb to the max.

"Naruto please…stop…I can't…think…ahhhh." Kitana felt her mind was going blank the pleasure was too much for her to bear she was a Princess but she never had any sexually experience after all she was a virgin not too long ago.

"You must be satisfied already that's enough…" Kitana said as she felt Naruto took his penis out from her pussy as her pussy was overflowing with his load of sperm.

"What are you talking about? I'm only getting started Kitana, I guess Baa-chan to tell you and Sindel about my stamina being really high. I can go for a long time and tonight is a good night to test how long I can go." Naruto smirked at Kitana as he winked at the beautiful Princess.

"Naruto please…I can't go after longer."

"Don't worry it was your first time I am sure next time you can last much longer. I heard that Edenian stamina was equal that to an Uzumaki." Naruto grinned.

Kitana sighed at defeat with a big smile "I got it Naruto, I lost I'll give birth to your baby." Kitana kissed Naruto on his forehead. As she lay back down on the bed but this she turned on her stomach with her expose in the air.

Naruto grab Kitana by her hips but this time he surprised her by thrusting his penis into her asshole, Kitana scream as Naruto not only took her virginity but now he was taking her anal virginity. Naruto was pounding the ever love out of Kitana's gorgeous ass.

Kitana could feel the hard ramming of Naruto pounding her asshole making it wider than it was before. Kitana smash her ass right back to meet with Naruto's hips as the sound of Kitana's clap back to Naruto's thrusts was beautiful.

"Kitana I'm going to cum and it's gonna be a big load I can feel it." Naruto gave out a big warn.

Kitana looked back at Naruto as the lustful look in her eyes gave Naruto the permission to give it his all. Naruto pulled out from Kitana's asshole and turned her over on her back. Kitana pulled the covers over Naruto as Naruto felt Kitana's legs wrapped around his hips.

Naruto was really giving it his all; he was hamming her like no tomorrow. The bed shook hard and rocked against the wall hard.

"Oh yes give it to me Naruto!"

"Kitana you're so hot I'm gonna make you into a great mother!"

"Yes make me a mommy! Give me your child! Oh I'm going to cum, cum inside ME!"

"KITANA!"

"NARUTO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The room was filled with screams of orgasms and moans as one with final big thrust as the bed rocked one last time. Kitana screamed at the top of her lungs her screams was loud as her mother's as Naruto unload the mother of all loads into Kitana's womb giving it his all.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the new lovers kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep.

Naruto had won Kitana's heart and she have won what she desire the most, the love of a man who want she want to spend her life with forever.

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Chapter-The Wedding Part I**

**Not much to say but see ya in next chapter!**


End file.
